


H is for Hug

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Gen, Season/Series 09, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix





	H is for Hug

No one touches a god in normal ways. No one touches a conman’s daughter normally either. And if a thief expects to be given normal touches, they are certainly a bad thief and most likely one step shy of being a dead thief. Touch is a weapon, or has been as far back as Vala chooses to remember, and everyone knows this and sticks to the most useful and distracting functions.

It must be some vestige of childhood, then, when Vala clings to Daniel after being reborn from Ori fire (she thinks). And when he holds her back, she doesn’t consider it then, but in the many dull hours he forces on them during the bracelets’ continuing hold she watches him from under long lashes. Her gaze may look like a flirt; she doesn’t care. But she wonders what he gained with that touch, and what battle he was fighting that needed a weapon like a soft brush of the cheek. It doesn’t make sense.

Tomin overwhelms this carefully sculpted worldview, and she feels regret late one night. He’s already a combatant in her mind, each touch of hers designed to keep their battle safe from defeat. She mourns the lost chance to live at peace with him, gone forever now. He hugs her tightly when he is miraculously healed, a peaceful joyful gesture (as she now realizes), and after the moment of her worry is gone she files it away.

Someday, somehow, she will learn how normal touch works.


End file.
